


CREEPY NOISE

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Horor, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko mendengar suara aneh ketika dia menginap di rumah Kagami... /BASED ON TRUE STORY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CREEPY NOISE

**Author's Note:**

> Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dari pengalaman saya.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam ketika Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini dia menginap di rumah Kagami, yang takut sendirian di rumah karena Ayahnya dinas ke luar kota. Berhubung besok mereka juga mau berangkat _training camp_ bersama, Kuroko sekalian saja menginap.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu mengucek-ucek matanya sesaat, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia tidur di kamar tamu apartemen Kagami. Kamar yang ia tempati ini letaknya paling jauh, yaitu ruangan paling pojok.

Seperti biasa Kuroko merasa ingin buang air kecil kalau terbangun tengah malam. Pemuda itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lantai dingin ketika mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu terdengar seperti ada orang yang berjalan sambil menggesekkan pisau ke dinding batu, mirip seperti suara-suara yang ada di film thriller dimana pembunuh menakut-nakuti korbannya.

Kuroko langsung membeku di tempatnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Rumah Kagami adalah apartemen, jadi tidak mungkin ada dinding batunya. Dindingnya putih mulus dari bata. Jadi itu suara apa?

Pemuda _bluenette_ itu berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, hendak mencari asal suara itu atau mengabaikannya saja dan ke kamar mandi lalu meneruskan tidur. Akhirnya Kuroko menuju kamar mandi, menyelesaikan urusannya, lalu kembali tidur.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Suara itu teramat mengganggunya. Kedengarannya seperti ada seseorang yang menelusuri rumah sambil menggesekkan pisau atau pedang atau benda tajam lainnya ke dinding batu. Kuroko sudah mencoba menutupi telinga dengan bantal, tapi suara itu terus saja terdengar. Akhirnya dia terduduk di ranjang, memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala, melihat ke arah kiri-kanan. Sepi. Suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri itu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di keheningan malam. Kuroko pun perlahan keluar dari kamar. Dia mengambil payung yang terdapat di rak yang dilewatinya untuk dijadikan senjata—kalau yang didengarnya itu _memang_ penjahat. Tapi Kuroko tak mau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Kuroko pun mulai menajamkan pendengaran, mengikuti dari mana datangnya suara itu. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati. Suara itu makin dekat. Digenggamnya erat-erat payung yang ia bawa. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Suara itu makin dekat, makin dekat—

—dan asalnya dari kamar Kagami.

Kuroko mendekat ke kamar Kagami. Perlahan ditempelkannya telinganya ke pintu. Dia mendengarkan kalau-kalau ada _sesuatu_ di dalam kamar Kagami… Tapi semakin didengarkan, semakin dia mengenali suara itu. Kemudian dia menyadari satu hal. Suara itu adalah suara—

.

.

.

—ngoroknya Kagami.

 _Sialan_.

Kuroko menegakkan badan sembari mengumpat kesal—hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan karena dia _selalu_ bicara sopan—dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa dia mengembalikan payung di tempatnya semula dan mengambil tisu dari ruang tengah untuk menyumpal kuping.

Dia berjanji esok hari untuk membelikan Kagami buku 'Tidur Mendengkur dan Tips Mengatasinya'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahaha. Ini memang dari kisah nyata. Saya pernah tengah malam tidak bisa tidur gegara suara aneh seperti ada orang menggesekkan benda tajam ke dinding batu. Kebetulan di kos saya dulu memang ada sedikit bagian dinding yang terbuat dari batu gitu, makanya saya ngerasa takut juga. Saya sampe bawa setrikaan (satu-satunya benda yang bisa buat pertahanan diri di kamar kos saya) waktu nyari sumber suara. Eh gataunya itu temen kos saya yang ngorok -_- Mana anaknya ga nyadar lagi kalo dia ngorok dengan suara creepy kenceng banget tengah malam...


End file.
